Movie Night
by captainswanouat
Summary: Emma and Killian decide to have a movie night after Killian asks Emma who Jack Sparrow is.


**Prompt from Tumblr: _Emma makes a reference to Jack Sparrow which prompts them to watch the first POTC movies and Killian notices the parallels between them and Sparrabeth._**

* * *

"How's dinner coming, love?" Killian asked as he sauntered into the kitchen where Emma was standing in front of the stove. She glanced over at him, a smile toying on her lips, before looking back at the steaming pot in front of her.

"It's fine. It's just mac and cheese, pretty hard to mess it up."

"Well it's more than anything I could make. Especially with all these odds sorts of appliances you use," he said while scrunching his nose. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Smells delicious though."

Emma smiled as her back came in contact with his chest, leaning back slightly. "It tastes delicious too. Figure if you want to get accustom to our food here, you need to try this."

"Do you need any help darling?" he asked while planting a soft kiss on the curve of her shoulder, tightening his hold on her.

"Could you grab some wine from the cabinet?"

Killian smirked against her skin, continuing a trail of kisses up the curve of her neck. "Don't you think rum would more suite your fancy?"

Emma sighed, turned her head slightly to catch his eye. "Well we're out so you'll just have to deal with wine."

Killian suck out his bottom lip which garnered an eye roll from the blonde still wrapped up in his arms. "How can the rum be gone?"

"Okay Jack Sparrow," Emma said under her breath in amusement while continuing to stir the pasta in the pot.

"Who the bloody hell is this Sparrow fellow you speak of?" Killian asked as he snaked his arms from Emma's waist, raising his brow at her. She glanced sideways at him, laughing quietly at the confused expression on Killian's face.

"I'll tell you during dinner. Just go get the wine."

* * *

As soon as they sat down to eat Killian pestered Emma about who the hell Jack Sparrow was and why she called him that. Emma held back a laugh at the completely distraught sound in his voice and the concerned look on his face, before she explained to him _(twice)_ that Jack Sparrow was a character on a movie. After listening to Killian's endless questioning, Emma stood up in a huff and extended her hand to him. He eyed her nervously but linked his fingers with hers, willingly letting her pull him to the living room.

"What are you doing lass?" he asked as she sat him down on the couch and moved to the shelves full of movies.

"We're going to watch the movie to make you stop asking me about it."

"The movie? On the moving picture box?" He asked while motioning to the TV. Emma grumbled something about _at least the questioning about Jack_, before finally finding the movie tucked away on the top shelf. _Perfect._ "I still don't understand how all this works."

"And I doubt I could really explain it to you," Emma said while turning on the TV and popping the movie into the DVD player. "Just stay quiet and watch. It's a movie about pirates; I promise you're going to like it."

Killian cocked an eyebrow at her, watching as she sunk into the couch next to him. "Aye, you said that about your world's adaption of my story. Yet that was atrocious, I still can't believe that I'm mocked so harshly-"

Emma silenced him with a chaste kiss to his lips that he happily returned. He nearly whined when she pulled back, smirking up at him. "Yes, I know, you don't like the Peter Pan cartoon. But trust me, this is way different. Just give it a chance?"

"If I do, do I get more kisses?" he asked as he stuck out his bottom lip.

Emma rolled her eyes, holding back a laugh. "You might get more than that if you're good," Emma said with a wink, smirking proudly as Killian gaped at her. "You ready to start the movie?"

"Can we skip it?" Emma side eyed him and he held up his arms in defense. "Aye, never mind, start the movie."

* * *

"I see why you called me by this man now." Killian said as the movie neared its end. "But you were right, it's much better than that ghastly cartoon."

"Told you," Emma quipped while settling further into his side, arms wrapped around his torso. "It's more… piratey."

"I also like that there's a Swan in this movie." Killian smiled at Emma who tilted her head down to hide the blush spreading quickly on her cheeks.

"Yeah... figured you would."

"She does seem quite fond of Sparrow too," he said with a smirk. Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she looked back up at him. "What, do you not agree, lass?"

"Elizabeth and Jack? Really?"

"Well why not? They're a bit like us. Elizabeth comes from a higher class, much like you and your parents. Jack's a pirate, much like me. They bicker with each other, much like YOU do with me." He leaned in closer to her, brushing his lips against her ear. "Plus women can't help but fall for pirates. We're quite charming."

Emma ignored the shivers his whispered tone sent down her spine, managing to firmly lock her gaze with his. "Well I'm more drawn to Will myself."

Killian smiled, shaking his head teasingly back and forth. "Well lass, I WAS a blacksmith when you met me." Emma couldn't help but laugh, forgetting all about Killian's dramatic acting when they first came across him in the enchanted forest. "And Will's father abandoned him as mine did to me." She opened her mouth to respond, finding her face falling as he talked about his family, but he waved his hand to cut her off. "Either way, both stories are somewhat similar to ours. And, as it is, you fell for the blacksmith turned pirate, much like Elizabeth did. And I garner Will and Elizabeth will soon be betrothed, will they not?"

Emma couldn't hold back the smile that was spreading on her face, averting her gaze quickly from his burning gaze. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But just because something happens in this movie, and it happens to be similar to things we've gone through, doesn't mean _everything_ will happen to us," Emma teased.

"Too right lass," Killian said while moving a loose strand of hair from her face. "But I reckon it will."

Emma's stomach turned it knots, a feeling of butterflies filling her chest as he softly kissed her forehead. "Yeah..." she stuttered out, her brain still swimming from what he said. Normally anyone implying to her that they could find a happily ever after together would make her run, kicking in her fight or flight reaction. But for some reason, hearing it from Killian, calmed her and made her feel more at home. "Maybe you're right," she said quietly.

Killian pulled her closer to him, nearly in his lap, and they watched the rest of the movie in a knowing silence. Emma felt herself finding comfort listening to Killian's breathing, her head nestled against his chest. She lived for moments like this; little moments that made everything just feel right. Sooner than she hope the movie credits began rolling, but Emma couldn't bring herself to move from her position, savoring the feel of being wrapped up in his arms. They sat there for a little while longer and Killian began rubbing circles on Emma's back, making her smile.

"You were right lass," he finally said, pulling her gaze to meet his. "That was a much better movie. I think I'm starting to like your world's traditions and little more."

Emma smiled, running her hand up his chest and over the curve of his shoulder. "I'm glad. We'll have to have more movie nights like this."

"Maybe your lad could join us for a few. I feel as though this is something he would enjoy."

At the mention of Henry joining them, Emma felt her heart skip a beat. Killian had always been so welcoming of Henry, never getting annoyed at him pestering for stories about Neverland, and Killian's willingness to be almost like a friend _(or a father)_ to Henry made Emma happier than she could ever describe. "He definitely would," Emma said, holding back happy tears that were suddenly threatening in her eyes. "Maybe we can make this a weekly thing."

"Sounds perfect. And thank you for dinner as well, my love. It was marvelous," he said while kissing her gently. When he pulled away Emma let out a quiet sigh, leaning the side of her head on his chest. "Emma," Killian said quietly a few moments later, recapturing her attention. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise, finding herself at a loss for words, drowning in his intoxicatingly loving stare. "Everyone deserves a second chance," she finally said softly.

"You know damn well I did not. But you still gave me one and let me into your life, and I cannot begin to thank you enough for doing that, lass," he said before moving his hand up to cup her cheek. "I love you Emma."

Emma felt her cheeks flush bright red, but she couldn't pull her gaze from his. Tears welled in her eyes involuntarily and she quickly blinked them away, holding him tightly. "I love you too, Killian."

A kiss to the top of her head caused her to smile and glance back up at him, a flash of mischievousness sparking in her eyes, before she kissed his cheek quickly and got off the couch. With a playful smile she began walking away, leaving Killian on the couch with a confused look on his face. "Where are you going lass?" He asked, watching her slowly backing away towards her bedroom.

"Well, why don't you follow me and find out," she said teasingly, quickly disappearing to the other side of the bedroom door. Killian smiled and got up from the couch to follow her.

Yeah. He was definitely going to like movie nights.


End file.
